Damn Good Kisser (Deidara)
by JustDance231
Summary: I wasn't left any money but i got one hell of a tip.


"Stacy! Order up!" I snapped out of my reserve and looked towards the voice. Hot food lay steaming in the window that separated the kitchen from the rest of the diner. My father busy frying and broiling different foods on the hot surfaces in the back. My mother and older sister were busy waiting tables, as I should be doing.

"Alright! I'm on it!" I answered back. I gingerly grabbed the edges of the plate, not wanting to burn my fingers. I walked around the bar table and over to a table next to the windows. Flashing a cheery smile, I plunked the plate down in front of a blonde haired guy. "If you need anything, just holler!"

I spun and started to make my way over to a table a few paces over but was stopped. I looked back over my shoulder to see the blonde guy had grabbed onto the back of my shirt. Part of his hair was pulled into a pony tail on top of his head and half of his face was covered with bangs. Greyish blue eyes stared up at me.

"Yes? Was there something you needed?" I questioned, turning halfway towards him and tilting my head a little to the left. His mouth opened and closed, searching for the right words to say. I giggled softly. "When you figure it out, call me over. The name's Stacy, doll." He nodded and released me, a small smile on his lips.

I returned to what I was doing, bussing a few tables along the way. Couples placed their orders and I refilled others drinks or handed out plates heaped with delicious food. I made my way around my section of the diner, which included the whole left side of the building that held 7 tables. My mother was in control of the other side and my sister had the bar table. Dropping off the check for an old couple and clearing there plates I walked back over to the blonde haired man.

"You doing alright, there?" I questioned. He nodded and pushed his plate towards me.

"I'd like my check now, yeah." I stacked his plate on top of the others in my hand.

"Be right back!" I hustled away to the kitchen and dropped off the dirty plates into the sink filled with suds. Returning to the register, I scribbled out the blonde guys check. The bell rang behind me, more food was ready to be served and now. Stuffing his check into my pocket, I picked up the heavy plates.

"What table?" I asked my dad.

"Three"

"Got it" I walked off towards my moms end and set the plates down in front of a teen couple. On had a bowl cut, the other with bright pink hair. Making my way back to my side, I set the check down on the table. I flashed a smile before taking care of another table.

As the day went on, less people came in. Eventually I walked back over to the table that held the blonde guy and looked at the money placed on top of the slip of paper. No tip, bastard. Never is he gonna be eating in my section. I sighed.

"Closing time girls! Buff down your section and then your free." Mom called out, ushering the last costumer out the door with a friendly smile.

As I walked outside I stretched, making the joints in my back pop. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and yawned loudly. Boy, was work tiring today. Doesn't help that that blonde guy forgot to tip me. I gave him amazing service. He can go die in a whole at the end of the world, it would make my day. Hell, my year.

I grumbled to myself and walked by store fronts, window shopping for nothing. Caderza's was holding a special on leeks and across the way Ganma-sama's was a buy 1 get 1. I walked down the street towards the best ramen joint in the village, Icharuka's. Pushing the curtain used as a front door aside, I say down on one of the bar stools and nodded to the owned.

"Hey Stacy. What can I get you?" He asked.

"Oh the usual, miso ramen with extra pork on the side please."

"Of course. Coming right up." This is the thing I love about this place. Stays open late and has ah-mazing food. Plus, no stupid people here that don't forget to give you a tip.

"Here ya go Stac. Enjoy." He placed my bowl down in front of me, steam rising steadily off of the top of it.

"Thanks! Looks delicious." I complimented. He nodded his head in approval and turned to the next costumer. I dug into my food whole heartily, savoring the taste as I ate it. About half way through my bowl someone sat down next to me. I ignored them and kept eating, minding my own business. Once finished with my food, I set down my chop sticks.

"Thanks old man. See you tomorrow!" I called out.

"No problem. Have a good night." He replied over the noise of his fryers. I nodded and walked back out into the cold air. My feet lead me back to my house as my eyes drooped and barely staying open. About a block from my house, I was pulled to a stop. I looked behind me to see the blonde guy from earlier had ahold of my shirt again. At once my tiredness vanished and was replaced with anger.

"You!" I shouted. "You are that bastard that didn't leave me a tip. The hell do you want?" He chuckled and grabbed onto my hand. With the other he played with a strand of my hair.

"To give you your tip, un" He smiled, sounding like he meant it.

"What do you-" I was cut off when I was slammed against the wall of the store front, the air leaving my lungs. He placed a hand on either side of my head and a leg in between mine. "What are you-"

Once again I was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me passionately and urgently, overwhelming me. One of his hands brush over my cheek before resting on the crook of my neck. The other hand landed on my hip just under the hem of my shirt.

Where his hands were placed stung for a second before cooling down. I moaned and leaned into him, my fists gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, saliva still connecting our lips. My breathing was harsh, but his was no better. I flinched and moaned again. Where his hands were was a dull pressure, sharp enough to ache but light enough to not draw blood.

"Sorry, my hand mouths seem to like you a lot." I met his gaze.

"Your – What?" My breath hitched as the pain in my neck increased. He lifted his hand off of my hip and showed me his palm. A mouth grinned at me then licked its lips. I blinked then shrugged, I've seen weirder stuff.

"Your not freaking out. Why?" He asked, confused.

"Eh, I've seen worse before." A smirk crossed his features before reclaiming my lips with his. He pressed me back into the wall with his body and repositioned his hand. The one that was on my hip now lay on my lower back, just about the waistband of my shorts. His fingers rested on my bum, drawing circles every once in a while. I tilted my head a little to the side, allowing his entire palm to rest on my neck. I shivered and moaned when his hand mouth bit down hard on my neck. That was defiantly going to leave a mark.

"How was that, hmm. Best you've ever had, yeah?" He pulled away, a shit eating grin on his lips. I giggled softly and looked into those amazing blue eyes of his.

"Yes, that was absolutely the best tip I've ever gotten."

"Helps to be an S-ranks Criminal, un." I eyes widened and gave him a once over. Black cloak, red clouds. The Akatsuki.

"Holy shi-" I started to shout but was cut off once again by his lips on mine. He pressed his lips against mine hard, bruising them slightly. My cheeks grew hot when he pulled away, both his hands resting on either side of my neck. He chuckled at my expression and I sighed voicing my thoughts.

"Why are criminals always the best damn kissers?"


End file.
